


Music and Passion

by ChaosCrie



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Music, Music, static-x
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 17:02:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20085700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosCrie/pseuds/ChaosCrie
Summary: I was listening to the song "the only" by static x and I thought that if Rafael Barba listened to metal music it would be a pleasant surprise and I wrote a little something.





	Music and Passion

It was not much that you frequented and had not yet stopped surprising you, you could expect everything from Rafael Barba but not to find him listening to metal music.

He didn't expect you that night, it was late almost midnight and he knew that you had to close the bar but, you had had a bad turn and all you wanted was a hug and a sweet kiss from him that made all your problems slip away.   
As I approached the door you heard a music, you knew it was "the only of the static-x" but, you could not imagine that it came from there, knocked and a Rafael disheveled with only the pajama pants dangerously low waisted came to open, your looks met, the high music crashed on you with its power and, those words sparked your passion 

🎶You're trying to take me   
You're trying to make me   
This is the only one   
Give me the only thing

I'm tired of trying   
I'm tired of lying   
The only thing I understand is what I feel🎶

Without saying a word he grabbed you and pulled in, closed the door and pushed you against the weight of his body crushed you against the wood while kissing you with intensity and slides his hands on your body. After a moment you will be amazed and surprised to return your attention, caressing your shoulders and then descending on your ass that makes you miss your breath every time you feel it. His erection is pressed against you and you throb in his ear 

"oh Rafa, please, I need you",

his forehead rests against your nose and kisses the tip of your nose and answers 

"nunca tanto como yo te necesito a ti".

And he took you there against the door with all the passion of that moment, overwhelmed by the music and your emotions.


End file.
